A Day By the Stream
by DeAdRoSeSaReThEpReTtIeSt
Summary: Gaara and Lee meet up at a stream and Lee finds out something about Gaara he didn't know before. GaaLee


A/N: Hi everyone. Even though you probably don't want to hear from me I'm back Okay this story is my friend's. She doesn't have an acount so I told her I would post it for her.

Oh well here it is

A DAY BY THE STREAM

------------------------------------------

Gaara was laying by stream one dy after the chunin exams, soaking up the sun's heat kind of missing the desert. He lay there with his eyes closed, relaxing, when a vision of him and Lee flashed through his mind. It was when Lee had his arms around him...granted it was for an attack but still. He thought about how good it felt for someone to be that close. No, not just someone...Lee.

Gaara's eyes snapped open as he shot up. 'I can't believe that I'm even thinking like that. Hell, I know I can't let anyone get lose because Shakaku would destroy them.' What's worse he didn't hear anyone coming up.

"Gaara, you might want some sunblock." Lee said helpfully before he took off his spandex suit and dove into the stream.

"Are you gonna come in Gaara?" Lee asked. "No" Gaara replied. "Why not? The water's great! Perfect for swimming. Gaara come swim with me." Lee said. "No" Gaara replied getting slightly agitated by Lee's pushing the subject. "Aw, come on! It's not like you can't swim." Lee said.

Gaara blushed as red as his hair and his eyes got wide, then he looked away. Lee got out of the stream. "You can't swim...can you?" Lee asked. "No, I'm from the desert...there isn't much water, remember?" Gaara replied. "Well, come here and I'll teach you" Lee said in a friendly way. "Okay" Gaara said and he pushed the gourd up against a rock and took off his shirt awkwardly, because he felt Lee's eyes on his body. Lee's eyes were hotter than the desert sun and Gaara liked it. He slid his sandals off and started to untie the knot that held his pants up and closed. Lee was watching him intently and looked like he was gonna pounce. The look kind of shocked Gaara, because he'd seen the look before but never directed at him. He slid his pants off and being from the desert he doesn't wear underwear (too much chaffing). So for a moment he just stood there soaking in the sun until Lee cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Lee, was I making you uncomfortable?" Gaara asked. "A little, come on Gaara. It won't be long until it gets dark." Lee replied.

Gaara walked to the edge of the stream and slid in. He shivered slightly because even though the water was warm, it wasn't as warm as the sun. Lee walked over to him and pulled him in deeper until the water covered his waist. "Now that you're used to the water I want you to relax and trust me. Okay?" Lee said. "I trust you, Lee..." Gaara said as Lee layed Gaara's body flat so his back in the water.

Holding him up on one of his knees. Lee looked at Gaara whose eyes were closed and with a slightly upturned corner of his mouth. 'I wonder what he's thinking' Lee thought. '...Wait it's none of my business. I'm just teaching him how to swim.'

Gaara had opened his eyes to see Lee watching him. "Lee? Is this swimming?" He asked. "No, Gaara, this is floating...I'm sorry I got sidetracked..." "How do you swim?" Gaara asked. Lee took Gaara's arms and showed him how to move them for a back stroke. They were so quiet and peaceful...They didn't need words. Then Lee showed him how to kick his feet.

Time Elapses

It's dark and they were getting dressed as Lee's stomach growled. He laughed nervously. "Gaara you hungry?" Lee asked. "Slightly. Why?" Gaara asked innocently. "Would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Lee asked

At Lee's house

They had both washed up and Lee was preparing dinner. When Gaara came up behind him and slid his arms aroung Lee's waist. Lee jumped slightly and turned. "Oh, Gaara you startled me me!" Lee breathed.

Both of them were slightly nervous about their proximity. Gaara suddenly leaned up and kissed Lee who gasped. Gaara slowly slid his tongue in Lee's mouth. Lee reacted and started kissing him back. Gaara slid his arms up to Lee's shoulders and kissed his way over to Lee's ear and started to nip and suck on it. When Lee let out a soft moan, Gaara moved over to Lee's neck and found a spot that Lee never knew about and wouldn't forger because as soon as Gaara bit it Lee had a full blown erection. Gaara smirked into Lee's neck and then backed away. "I'm going to let you finish cooking now." He said as he turned to walk into the living room.

Gaara heard a click behind him and knew that Lee had turned off the stove. He turned around and Lee grabbed his hand and walked to his room.

As soon as they were in his roon Lee shut the door and pushed Gaara into it kissing him roughly, causing Gaara to growl out a moan. Gaara turned them around so that Lee was on the door and bit 'that' spot again.

Lee whose hands had beed on Gaara's hips and they slid down and cupped Gaara's butt, causing Gaara to shift and press against Lee's throbbing member with his own erection (knowing that he could get someone this excited, excited him) Gaara started to undo Lee's spandex suit when Lee pushed him down on the bed and started kissing him. Lee took off Gaara's shirt and left a trail of wet kisses down Gaara's perfect abdomen to the top of Gaara's pants.

Then Gaara suddenly flipped Lee over so that he was on top and he stood up and stripped Lee of that damn spandex unitard. After he got it off he stopped and looked at the beauty that was Lee. His gaze traveled from the tips of Lee's toes to his bushy eyebrows causing Lee to blush crimson. "God, you're beautiful Lee." Gaara said which caused Lee to blush an impossible shade of red. Gaara then untied his pants and took them off so that they were both completely naked.

Doing so caused Lee to swallow really hard (he was no virgin but he'd never seen anyone as big as Gaara) Gaara lowered himself onto the body underneath him, making Lee moan at the feel of Gaara against him.

Gaara kissed his way down Lee's chest over one of his nipples and ran his tongue around it nipping at it softly then kissing it, moving over to do the same to the other. All the while Lee was running his hands through Gaara's hair and softly whispering his name. Gaara moved down still kissing Lee's chest but stopped at Lee's belly button to nip at it gently. Lee gasped at the feeling and Gaara grinned while nipping at Lee's hip, having to grab them and hold them down because that was another spot that Lee didn't know about but this time it almost caused him to come all over Gaara's chest.

Gaara moved farther down and barely touched the tip of his tongue to Lee's throbbing member, causing Lee to arch his back. Gaara moved back up and kissed Lee them slid two fingers into his mouth and made sure they were nice and wet.

He slowly moved his hand down to Lee's entrance, his eyes never leaving Lee's. He slid one finger into the warmness that was Lee and made Lee gasp as his finger hit Lee's spot by just barely sliding his finger in and out. Then he added another finger as Lee moaned aloud, moving his fingers in and out, slowly turning them in the process.

Lee reached over to the night stand, pulled out a small bottle of lube, and layed it on the bed.

"Gaara...please..." Lee panted out. He didn't have to tell Gaara twice as he positioned himself between Lee's thighs. Gaara picked up the bottle and read it. "Strawberry?" Gaara asked with a smirk. Lee blushed profusely.

Gaara opened it and put some on his fingers, applying it to Lee's entrance first and then to himself. He slowly pushed into Lee until he could feel Lee's spot. He paused and waited for Lee to let him know he was ready. Lee didn't say anything, but shifted.

Then Lee pushed himself flush against Gaara's stomach. Gaara looked at Lee surprised, while Lee looked at Gaara over his shoulder. "Please Gaara" was all Lee had to say. Gaara didn't need any more encouragement.

Time Elapses

A few hours later Gaara lay there holding Lee who was dozing off.

"I love you Lee" Gaara whispered into Lee's hair. "I love you too, Gaara" Lee whispered into Gaara's chest.


End file.
